


【哈德】盥洗室

by huaer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huaer/pseuds/huaer
Summary: 简介:哈利用神锋无影的场景，有伤！没下重手！吓唬德德的。元素:战损，对镜play！ooc，pwp送的生贺文存档
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	【哈德】盥洗室

盥洗室。

“Sectumsempra！”

哈利稳稳的拿着魔杖喊道，他看到德拉科踉跄的后退，扑通一声坐倒在地上，身上的白衬衫被魔咒割出一道道的开口，有血流顺着划开的衣服向外渗着。

哈利收起魔杖，一步步走上前，他单膝跪在德拉科的面前，强硬的用手掰正他的脸，让德拉科直视着他。

德拉科的脸上已经全是泪痕了，哈利用拇指轻轻拭过。

“必须这样你才能好好跟我说话吗？”

德拉科此时抖得厉害，眼泪不听他使唤的往下掉着，有被哈利吓到的，也有伤口泛疼的原因。

他的嘴唇颤抖着，好不容易开了口想说点什么，溢出来的却是一声可怜的呜咽声。

哈利目光沉沉的看着他，拭过泪水的手指最终落到了那被吓白了的唇瓣上，在上面重重的摩擦了几下，硬生生让那泛白的唇生出了几分血色。

德拉科身上的伤其实并不重，哈利只是控制着咒语的强度在一瞬间划开了数道看起来狰狞的口子，甚至根本用不到反咒去治愈伤口。

“告诉我，你最近在做什么。”

德拉科听到哈利的问话后又抖了一下，他偏开脸避了一下，身体无意识的向后挪了挪，哈利在这时突然一把拉起了他，把他按到了洗手台上。

德拉科双手撑在洗手台上，下巴被哈利从后面伸过来的手强行抬起，哈利禁锢着他，另一只手抓着破了口的衣服用力扯下，布料被撕破，带着伤痕的白皙身体暴露在空气中。

哈利掐着德拉科的下巴，“你瞒着我在做什么？”

德拉科的眼眶通红，他没有回答哈利的话，只是被迫看着镜子里面的自己，不知道是不是被身上的伤口吓到了，他的身体颤抖的更加厉害。

哈利俯身凑近，暧昧危险的含住德拉科的耳垂，轻轻一咬，眼睛同样盯着镜子中的景象，手慢慢的在德拉科精瘦的身上游走着，最后落到胸前的粉粒处，狠狠捏住。

“呜……”德拉科的身体弹了一下，他的眼睛爬上了惊慌，显然没想到哈利会对他做出这样的动作来，但紧跟着他就没办法思考更多了，身上的痛感早就没有了，但是乳头被用力捏住的感觉却清晰异常。

哈利就这样一边捏着他的乳头一边舔舐着他的耳朵，然后慢慢的顺着脖子向下，来到他肩膀处的一道已经不再留血的伤口处，顺着割痕从头至尾的舔过，伤口旁已经快要干涸的血迹被他舔到口中，德拉科只觉得那里有着微微的刺痛感以及特别难受的酥痒感。

他抖着身子紧紧咬着唇，眼睛一眨不眨的盯着哈利的动作，直到……

哈利抬起了他的胳膊，从肩膀顺着一天天舔吻着，最后来到手臂上。

德拉科倒吸了一口气，然后狠狠地闭上了眼睛。

哈利的拇指在他手臂上多出来的黑魔标记上摩挲着，德拉科看不到哈利的脸有多沉，他只能听到哈利的语气显得还很平静。

“你躲着我，是因为这个。”

“伏地魔让你做什么了？”

在哈利直呼出伏地魔的名字时，德拉科狠狠的抖了一下，他猛地睁开眼，用力的想把自己的手从哈利的手中抽回来，却在下一秒被人反手压在了洗手台上。

赤裸的前胸贴在了冰凉的瓷面上，只听又一声布料破裂的声音，他的下身一凉，哈利竟是粗暴的将他的裤子扯破了。

德拉科看不到自己此时的模样，雪白圆润的屁股露在空气中高高的撅着，哈利的手毫不怜惜的对着那撅起的臀瓣“啪”的一声重重落下一巴掌。

“啊！！！呜……”德拉科立刻抖得更厉害，但随之而来的是“啪啪啪”连续落在他屁股上面的巴掌。

德拉科哭的更加厉害起来，被哈利扒光裤子打屁股的羞耻感让他崩溃的咒骂，可是身体却违背他的羞耻感传来一股股说不上来的快感，肉穴收缩着已经开始分泌起了液体。

雪白的臀肉被打到发红，哈利停下来的时候德拉科已经哭到身体痉挛了，可没有给他任何缓冲的时间，哈利就着他后穴分泌出来的淫水粗糙的简单扩张了两下，就直接挺着自己炙热粗壮的东西狠狠的操了进去。

“啊！！！”被巨大的肉棍进入的瞬间，德拉科仰着脖子叫了出来，他的眼泪掉的更厉害，身体里面被撑开进入异物的感觉让他短暂的陷入了呆滞。

“呜……你做了什么！出去！破特……呜……你在干什么！”德拉科急速的喘息，哈利单手握着他扬起的脖颈，猛地一个挺身，把自己完全插了进去。

“呜……啊啊啊啊！”德拉科怎么也没想到哈利竟然上了他，他剧烈的挣扎了起来，但是被近期的压力折磨着，他的身体比他更知道想要什么。

他根本不知道自己正晃着屁股，使得哈利的那根东西进到更深，甚至积极的容纳着闯进来的人。

他只是不停的哭着，颤抖着，直到无法抗拒爬上神经的快感。

哈利把德拉科死死的压在洗手台上，下身用力的撞击贯穿着那紧致的肉穴。

德拉科呜呜的哭的厉害，胸前的乳头磨在冰凉的瓷面上，上下同时带来的刺激让他的身子抖得不像话。

哈利一边压着他狠操，一边顺着他的后背舔舐着，直到把他自己用咒语弄出来的那些伤口旁的血迹全部舔舐干净后，他才重新直起身。

这回哈利直接把着德拉科的腿弯将人抱了起来，被巨根贯穿着的肉穴和前面随着他的操弄晃动着的欲根一起暴露在了空气中。

哈利就这么抱着他，咬着德拉科的耳朵命令道，“看着镜子。”

德拉科根本不敢看，他扭头抽噎着看着地面，哈利猛地挺胯凶狠的在他的肉穴里面撞击操干。

“啊啊啊啊！！！”德拉科惊叫起来，他双手全都扒在了哈利的一只胳膊上，被操着的刺激感让他说不出话来。

他摇着头，脸上的泪蹭到哈利的肩膀上，整个人透着说不出的脆弱感。

“不要……出去……破特呜……快出去……停下……呜……啊啊……啊啊啊……”

哈利的动作非但没有停下，反而更凶狠了起来，他往前走了两步，把德拉科的上身用力顶到了镜子上，乳头磨在镜面上，德拉科直接趴在了镜子上。

哈利抱着德拉科的腿弯的手继续用力向两边掰开，让两条腿岔开的更大，前端硬起的肉棒蹭在镜子上，德拉科整个身子都在随着哈利的顶撞起伏着。

固定好这个姿势后，哈利终于分出了一只手，重新掐在德拉科的下巴上，硬生生将他的脸摆正，“好好看看你现在的样子。”

德拉科在被迫看向镜面的瞬间闭眼，哈利猛地用力操到他深处的前列腺上，德拉科的身子立刻又一次痉挛了起来。

“呜呜……呜呜呜……”

直达敏感处的快感让德拉科无力招架，后穴剧烈的收缩起来，前端也一跳一跳的，看上去就要被操到攀上顶峰，可是哈利狠操了几下后却突然放慢了速度，用硕大的龟头慢慢碾磨着他深处的敏感点，甚至他的手移到了德拉科的肉棒上面，拇指按住最前面的马眼一把掐住。

“睁开眼睛，看着镜子，告诉我，你看到了什么。”

这种不上不下的快感惹得德拉科难受不已，他无措的不知道该如何是好，当被欲望逼住的时候，他最后还是听着哈利的话看向了镜子。

镜子里的景象德拉科只看了一眼就再次撇开了头，他的双腿大张着，镜中可以清晰的看到他的小穴是如何承受容纳着哈利的那根东西的，哈利把他压在镜子上面一下下快速又狠的冲撞，他咬着德拉科的耳朵一遍遍的逼问他，“说说，你看到了什么？”

“呜……呜呜……”德拉科一边颤抖一边哭，哈利重新开始发力之后层层快感又爬了上来，但是难受的酥痒感被抚慰了之后，等着他的又是让他觉得受不住的强烈快感。

在哈利又一个狠撞时，德拉科剧烈的痉挛起来，被哈利掐住的肉棒想射精却射不出去，导致他的后穴激烈的收缩着先一步高潮了起来。

哈利爽的忍不住在德拉科耳边说着，“真骚啊，马尔福，好好看着镜子里面，操你的人是谁？”

德拉科没看镜子，回头把脸埋在了哈利的脖子上，然后小声的回道，“破……破特……呜呜……”

哈利不再逼德拉科，他没指望德拉科能说出更多破廉耻的词来。

他不再说话，一手掐着德拉科憋到深红的肉柱，另一只手托着他的屁股向着肉穴狠撞。

“呜呜……啊啊啊……啊啊啊啊啊……”德拉科只觉得一道道电流顺着尾椎往上爬，他的身子都是发麻的，高潮过一次的身子更轻易的迎来了下一次的顶峰，但是始终无法射精的肉棒也同样折磨着他。

他的身子痉挛颤抖着，在他无力的时候，他只能重新趴回镜子上，哈利的另一只手来到他的胸前，指尖在他的乳头上捻磨。

德拉科失神的看着镜子，看着镜子里面的自己满脸泪痕，看到自己身上已经开始愈合的伤口，看到自己被身后的人贯穿占有的模样。

德拉科从来不知道哈利波特也有这样的一面，他在镜子里面和哈利的眼睛碰在一起。

……

德拉科的唇抖了抖，他隔着镜子看着哈利，眼泪不知怎的落得更厉害，积压着的情绪在这一刻突然彻底崩溃，他抽噎的痛哭了起来。

哈利操着的动作猛地停下，他把德拉科拽下来，肉棒没有从穴中抽出来就硬生生转了一圈，把姿势调整到了面对面。

哈利托着德拉科的屁股把人抱住，单手按在德拉科的头上低手就深吻了上去，把那压抑的哭声堵住。

他的胯下重新挺动起来，德拉科边哭边颤抖，他仰着头迎合着哈利的吻，等他的情绪终于缓过来后，他才向后躲了一下，结束了这一吻。

德拉科把手环在了哈利的脖子上，把脸上的泪狠狠的擦到哈利的身上后，勉强摆出了和平时一般无二的样子，只是透着哭腔的声音使得这句话听上去软软的像是在撒娇一样。

“破特，让我射。”

哈利没有顺从德拉科的话松手，他继续掐着那根不能释放的肉棒，甚至还又撸了两下刺激着，他咬住了德拉科的唇，不容拒绝的道，“把你瞒着我的事情都告诉我，全部。”

德拉科沉默了好一阵，哈利这个时候也没有催他，直到德拉科深呼吸一口气，像是做了什么决定一般，点了点头。

哈利在他点头的瞬间松开了掐在他欲根上面的手，下一秒德拉科就哭叫着抖着身子射了出来，精液全都射在了哈利的衣服上。

突然的释放让德拉科一时之间没有反应过来，他趴在哈利身上张着嘴喘着，好半天没有动静，而哈利已经把他的后背压在镜子上继续狠干了起来。

哈利也不说话，埋头狠干着，他顺着德拉科的锁骨向下吻，舌头舔在胸前那些刚刚被他弄出来的伤口上，直到把血全都舔干净后，他才重新抬起头来。

德拉科早就已经受不住的连续高潮起来，哈利再次俯身，含着德拉科胸前的一颗乳头，轻咬挑拨着，等着那销魂肉穴再一次激烈高潮时，狠狠的撞进了最深处，把自己的精液全部灌了进去。

哈利压着德拉科在盥洗室不知来了几个回合，等到结束的时候德拉科已经疲惫的睡着了，哈利抱着他，挥动魔杖先治好了德拉科身上的伤痕，才给两个人做了简单的清洁。

室内安静了下来，哈利的手握在德拉科的手臂上，拇指摩挲着那个碍眼的痕迹。

这个标记，会消失的。

完


End file.
